Back In Control:rewrite
by Ginger-Geezus
Summary: The year is 2022, and the great abyssal war is entering its 5th bloody year. While at the ship girls of the Japanese navy fought well, the war has taken its toll. Japans already limited supplies of natural resources has almost run dry, and the loss of ship girls is starting to add up. Japan will soon fall if something is not done.


**Hey guys so I kind of lost interest in back in control so I decided to rewrite it to try and get myself back into it.**

The year is 2022, and the great abyssal war is entering its 5th bloody year. While at the ship girls of the Japanese navy fought well, the war has taken its toll. Japans already limited supplies of natural resources has almost run dry, and the loss of ship girls is starting to add up. Japan will soon fall if something is not done. But in all this the ship girls of the United States Navy that were once the terror of the seas have yet to respond to the call. Despite their best efforts not even a destroyer has come forth.

She could hear there calling, they needed her, but she couldn't move.

'They threw you away once they were done with you' a voice in her head called.

"No, they had no other choice, not after the damage I took" she cried trying to break the invisible restraints holding her.

'Oh but they did, they could have saved you, but they didn't'.

"NO, they still remember me they still honor me, my country has not forgotten me." She yelled

As the five ship girls Fubuki, Tenryuu, Houshou, Yuudachi, and Shimakaze pulled into Pearl Harbor. Tenryuu Decided to speak up.

"Why must we come here to help the Americans, Japan needs us?"

"They are attempting another summoning, and we are here to make sure it goes uninterrupted" Houshou responded.

"It will just fail like all the others, why can't they do it themselves"

"Because they lost everything protecting us in the same way" the small carrier responded, and it was true. The entire US navy was hear in pearl. One fleet carrier and a handful of Cruisers, all but two of which were in dry-dock for repair. The rest had been lost trying to hold the line against the abyssal while japan built its ship girls. That along with places like Norfolk and Newport News now lay in ruin after heavy bombings, and pearl had taken major damage.

"So what-"Tenryuu was suddenly cut off by the sound of an air raid siren going off.

"Look there" Shimakaze shouted as she pointed to the sky. Hundreds of planes, at least four carriers worth were heading straight for pearl. Quickly the girls got in positon as Anti-Air missiles began launching. Soon the bombers broke off for their targets. The dry dock were the Gerald R. Ford was in for repairs, the air field, the main missile batteries, and one other that Houshou couldn't deter main. Not until the planes started their dive, Missouri. Houshou felt bad for the ship, left to bottom out in shallow water and be bombed until nothing was left with no way to defend herself, but she knew they had to protect the base. The small Japanese force shot down dozens of planes but there were simply too many.

The sound of battle filled her ears. "They are attacking us, I have to help".

'They will not want you, you can't do it you will surely fail.'

"I WILL GO, if I go others will follow in my wake. I don't care if I am remembered or not I will protect my country" the girl shouted as she broke the shackles that held her.

No, No, No.' slowly a light appeared before the girl and slowly she stepped through.

Then suddenly a blinding Coolum of light came from one of the concrete covered sub docks. Quickly the girls looked away to avoid being blinded. Only to see moments later as a similar light erupted from the burning deck of Missouri.

15 NM North West of Pearl, the abyssal fleet

As her plains continued to hit the base out of no were two columns of light erupted from the base. From them she felt a level of power she had never before felt, and with it a fear she had never experienced. Quickly she focused her optics on the first column. What she saw horrified her.

"No why is she hear, we made sure she couldn't, that none of them could come back? I have to flee and tell the others." The flagship cried as she put down the binoculars.

As the head carrier turned to flee, one of the other carriers looked to see what had her comrade so worried. Then she saw it, out of the sub hanger came an ire figure shrouded in a gray light, like a ghost from the past, a ghost that would soon come to haunt them.


End file.
